


The Willingness to Be Duplicitous

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: erotic_elves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who practice duplicity always suspect it in others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willingness to Be Duplicitous

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to the "rarepairs" challenge on erotic_elves, April 2008.

  
**The Willingness to Be Duplicitous**   


The door to the classroom cracked open. "Godric?" called a familiar voice from the entryway.

"Here, Rowena," Salazar replied softly.

The door opened far enough to admit a slender figure then closed once more. As Rowena approached, she asked, "Are we not a little too old to be meeting for clandestine trysts in an empty classroom, Godric?"

Salazar chuckled. "Nay, Sister. I know not about you, but I shall never be too old for clandestine trysts."

That was true enough, Salazar thought. Of the four of them, intrigue came most naturally to him by far. The others possessed the wit, but Helga lacked the willingness to be duplicitous while Rowena and Godric lacked the patience and subtlety. Salazar had once believed Godric to be too artless for conspiracy, but clearly he had been wrong…

"Then I suppose I shan't be either, if I am to keep up with you," Rowena replied in a sultry tone, then slid her arms around Salazar's neck. Without hesitation, she leaned in close and pressed her lips to Salazar's.

Rowena felt, tasted exquisite beyond Salazar's wildest imaginings, and as she moved against him, Salazar struggled to keep his mind on his purpose. He had to remember that he was Godric, in Godric's form, lest months of creating this potion be wasted and his disguise be rendered useless. Thus he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between Rowena's lips and sucking at her mouth possessively as a familiar lover would do.

After a few moments, Salazar broke away. "Were you followed?" he asked.

Rowena shook her head. "The slippery snake is in his den for the night. I've not seen skin nor scale of him."

"That is well," Salazar said, sliding his hands over Rowena's hips, "for even serpents have ears." He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply of her scent and tracing the line of her throat with his tongue.

Tilting her head back, Rowena gasped, then said, "I fear he will betray us soon."

"Have you foreseen this?" Salazar asked, his lips moving against Rowena's neck. His hands came up to pull at the fastenings holding her robes closed.

"You know I have foreseen that he will move against you," Rowena replied even as her fingers moved to join Salazar's in opening her garments. "Although I know not when it will come. Yet you have witnessed him creeping about the castle yourself; you have warned me of his secretive behavior and peculiar disappearances."

Rowena's robes fell open and Salazar pulled her flush against himself, marveling at the feel of her soft body beneath his fingertips. "Of course," he murmured, momentarily distracted as his organ leapt to attention between his legs. Leaning back against the stone wall of the classroom, Salazar reached down to grasp Rowena's pale arse and struggled to think as she ground against him and moaned. "Will we be prepared if he chooses to act?"

"Of course," Rowena replied, stepping back slightly and giving Salazar a heated look. She reached for his belt and pulled it open smoothly, allowing his cock to spring free of his robes. Taking him in her hand, she began to caress him slowly as she said, "The students we have trained are loyal to us. They will stand _firm_ against him when the time _comes_."

"Good… good," Salazar groaned, no longer certain whether he was referring to Rowena's words or her touch. The motion of her wrist was marvelous, slow and teasing, and not nearly enough. It soon became too much to bear, and with a growl, Salazar grabbed Rowena and spun them around, catching her up in another frantic kiss and pressing her into the wall.

Salazar kissed and sucked at Rowena's mouth and neck. He kneaded her full breasts in his hands and bit at her nipples, eliciting pants and gasps. Her voice grown ragged, Rowena said, "Once we have exposed him as a traitor, Helga will have no choice but to stand with us. We must move soon. Oh, please…"

The plea was too much for Salazar. " _I_ shall move _now_ ," he growled, then lifted Rowena's leg around his waist, aligned himself, and thrust deep into her.

Rowena's fingers dug into Salazar's shoulders as they pushed and writhed together. It was fast and fierce and inelegant and perfect, and it was all Salazar could do to hold on. Rowena chanted, "Oh, yes, move, move…" and Salazar repeated the words back to her and did as she bade.

Heat pooled low in Salazar's belly and he knew it wouldn't take much more to bring him to his end. Then Rowena cried out, "Now, _now!_ " giving Salazar permission to let go, to finish them both. With a few final thrusts he spilled himself into Rowena as she clung to him and moaned her own release.

Salazar rested against Rowena for only a short time before he withdrew and began adjusting his disheveled garments. Rowena did the same, and within moments, only the faint flush of her cheek spoke of lascivious activity. "I must return to my chambers," she told Salazar. "There is much work to be done."

"Worry not," Salazar said, brushing his fingers over Rowena's cheek in parting. "I have everything in hand."

"Of that I have no doubts, love," Rowena replied. "No doubts at all."

It was as he had suspected then, Salazar thought as he watched Rowena leave the classroom; they were indeed conspiring against him. Rowena believed that Salazar was a traitor, but this seemed to be based upon a single vision -- a thing so easily misconstrued -- and Godric's information. Clearly, Godric was Salazar's real enemy. He had been feeding Rowena lies in order to gain her allegiance against him. Salazar would simply have to expose Godric's duplicity before Godric had time to make his move. The others would be able to see who was in the wrong then. Even Rowena.

* * * * *

As she shut herself in her private chambers, Rowena chuckled to herself. Men! A man was so easily fooled with pretty words and a hand on his cock. One only need tell him what he wished to hear, and a man would eat from one's palm indefinitely.

Granted, Rowena had to give Salazar more credit than most. He was subtle and patient. It had taken months of plotting, months of carefully placed suggestive looks and suspicious whispers to move Salazar to act.

Poor, guileless Godric, on the other hand, had never even caught on that anything untoward was occurring beneath his nose. Rowena truly didn't know how Salazar could believe him capable of deceit. Nonetheless, Godric's forthright nature would make Salazar's wild accusations all the more damning to himself.

The "information" she had supplied him this night ensured that Salazar would speak out against Godric soon, and when he did, it would prove his own downfall. Rowena would be rid of the snake at last, and with him would disappear the last of her competition for Godric's ear, and for control of Hogwarts. Settling herself in her chair, Rowena started a fire in her hearth, poured herself a glass of wine, and waited for the wedge between the inseparable foursome to be driven home.


End file.
